The news today is projected as a product of either local, state or national importance. As recognized herein, a user-driven news selection currently is not incorporated for geographic context onto a map. No visual information can be gathered by the viewer other than where the event of importance is occurring or has occurred in that specific county, state or region. With news presented in such a manner, the viewer is channeled towards a specific area and facet of the news. The viewer is not presented with any options and the content of any specific regions is not covered.